Assasin's choice
by Nythtak
Summary: An assasin from our world is sent to Hyrule by the Goddesses, dressed as a sheikah. Her mission; to train the hero Link for the approaching darkness. But when she is mistaken for Princess Zelda, her life will take another drastic turn. Post TP oc
1. Chapter 1

I silently followed my target, close enough to not lose sight of him, but far enough as to not be seen. The street was lit on by one lamp every few yards, giving a small halo of light, but the most part was shrouded in darkness. _Perfect._

There were no witnesses around, making my job all the more easier. I stuck to the shadows, careful not to give myself away.

The target turned down another empty alleyway. I always thought of them as targets, and that was what made me an elite assassin. They were no longer people to me, but prey. As long as I didn't see them as human beings, I couldn't feel for their deaths. When I was hunting, I was barely human myself.

I cursed when I stepped on a discarded beer can, creating a faint crinkling sound. The target froze.

I paused, crouching close to the floor, hoping he would just ignore it. The wall on each side of the alleyway were actually the backs of apartments, most abandoned or condemned. There were several stories, with emergency exits hanging at the backs, where I was now.

He span slowly in a circle, trying to find the source of the noise. I could see him tensing in fear, reaching for a concealed gun on the inside of his jacket.

"Come out now! I know you're there!" he warned, his voice low and gruff, but I heard the underlying of terror.

Carefully I crawled closer to the edge, almost directly above him. The target began to relax, but kept his gun out, not that it would protect him against me.

Just when he started to walk towards the brighter exit, I grabbed the side of the railing and swung down, landing behind him, all the while not making a sound. Though I was merely two metres away from him, he did not hear me.

With one swift kick to the back he fell to the floor, spine broken, paralysed. Quickly I approached him, kneeling just beside his face. Before he could even open is eyes I expertly snapped his neck, emitting a quiet _snap!_

Guiltlessly I left the scene, confident the businesslike man who hired me would send someone to get rid of the body. Not that I left any evidence to be incriminated with.

XxXx

I entered my apartment, locking the door, and threw my gloves in the bin. This style of killing was the cleanest, no traces of DNA, except of my gloves which were disposed of.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and dialled, impatiently waiting for him to pick up.

"I'm guessing he's been...ah, taken care of." An oddly cheerful voice answered.

"Yes. The target is at Dina Street, broken neck." I spoke curtly, "I expect payment soon."

"Someone will be around tomorrow morning, ten o'clock sharp." I glanced at the clock hanging over the front door; eleven at night. "I trust you were unseen?"

"Don't worry. No witnesses."

"Good. Pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure's all mine." I flipped the phone shut and changed into my pyjamas, out of the black catsuit and into a purple crop-top and shorts. I dragged a brush through my waist length wavy, dark blonde hair. I was always that formal with 'clients', it was the most important rule not to get emotionally involved, even the slightest, or the guilt would eat away at you.

I didn't enjoy killing, but it was my job, and I was good at it. I didn't have a family to rely on, I was orphaned as a baby. I knew why, the other children would always tease me. My mother was a hooker, short and simple, who accidentally got pregnant and disposed of me as soon as she could. I didn't even want to imagine what kind of scum my father was.

Depressed, I trained, using it to block out the taunts. When I excelled for someone I age, I was thrilled, though it took many gruelling hours, days, months even. But I felt so helpless knowing how defenceless I was, so easy to abandon and hurt. I liked the feel of power when I triumphed over others, no longer the weak girl they could bully.

Switching the TV on I flopped on the sofa, putting my feet up on the coffee table. I surfed through the channels, trying to find anything even remotely interesting, but failed.

Sighing I got up again and looked around my 'home'. It was only a small, one-bedroomed place, and scarcely decorated, only having a bookshelf, desk and table as furniture. The kitchen was in the same room as the living area, as well as the dining room. The walls were painted a boring cream by the previous owner, and I didn't have the motive to alter it.

I yawned and headed into my bedroom, climbing into the bed. I rolled over and tried to fall asleep, ignoring the slightly sick feeling I always felt after a kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Green Boy

With a groan I woke up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. The new day did not bring hope or happiness to me, it just meant another kill.

When I was not met by the sight of my bedroom, but instead a green, empty field, I jumped to my feet, instantly on guard.

I had no idea where I was, or why, but I would not panic. Taking another look around I saw there was no one in sight, just an endless stretch of thick grass on a level plain, and a cloudless blue sky. In all aspects, it was perfect.

_Too perfect..._

Cautiously I stepped forward, feeling the grass spread beneath my bare feet, tickling my toes slightly.

Then three beams of light shot in front of me, green, red and blue. I fell to the ground, startled. Rubbing my eyes again I saw three women, each letting of a faint glow. They were all dressed in long dresses reaching their ankles, the top halves of the dress gold. The first women had a green dress, gold and green headband, short green hair and eyes. She had two flowers in her hair, and seemed almost...excited?

The next was slightly taller, in red this time. She had longer red hair and ruby red eyes, and held herself proudly. The last was in blue, from her blue hair to blue eyes, and her hair was down almost to the floor. She was looking at me kindly, with an almost motherly look.

"W-who are you? Where the hell am I?" I finally managed to say. I looked down at my clothes, noticing the odd feel of them. I was now wearing tight, blue clothing, similar to my catsuit. On the legs and arms it had strange, white lines and around my lower arms and wrists there were white wrappings. I had a pair of knee-length, heavy, black leather boots and a plain, white belt around my waist. On my front there was a white patch, and there was a symbol of three gold triangles stacked on top of each other, creating a larger triangle with a gap in the centre. "What am I wearing?"

Green grinned, "We're the three Goddesses!" _Huh? _"I'm Farore," she pointed to the one in red, "That's Din, and that's Nayru."

"We are inside the spirit world, it's the only place we could talk to you." Nayru said.

"And you are wearing the ancient uniform of the Sheikah, with a few tweaks of our own." Din gestured to the triangle.

Nayru sighed and walked towards me, "You see, there is a great evil descending once again on the land of Hyrule, and the hero needs your help."

"What? Why me?" I asked. I had to be dreaming, but I may as well go along with it.

"We need you to give your assistance to the hero, Link, and Princess Zelda." Farore said, "And to teach Link your ways of fighting." she giggled, "He is a good sword fighter, but has grown slack over the years of peace."

"And don't get me started on the guards." Din rolled her eyes.

"They need you, Samantha." Nayru said.

"It's Sam." I growled, _God I hate that name. _"But...I don't understand. What is Hyrule, and who are Link and Zelda?"

"All will be explained when you arrive." Nayru lifted my left hand and placed her own on it, and I tried not to flinch when it lit up with a faint gold glow. When she removed her hand there was a gold mark, identical to the one on my front. "This is the symbol of the triforce, it will help you."

"I've sent an image of you into Link and Zelda's dreams, so you won't have to worry about gaining audience." Farore informed me. She then passed me what I recognised as a broadsword sheath, as I had one at home. But this one was beautifully crafted, shining a pure silver, and there was a gold triforce carved into it near the point. The hilt fit my hand perfectly, as if made for me, and had a red, blue and green gem set in a triangular shape. I studied it in awe for a second before sliding it back into the sheath, attaching it to my belt.

"Wait...what if I say no?" Saying I was confused would be an understatement; I was completely freaked out. Who the hell where these 'Goddesses' and what was I supposed to do to stop this 'great evil'?

Din smirked, "It's too late for that."

I was blinded as green, red and blue light surrounded me, and I fell backwards. But I didn't hit the ground, instead it felt like I was floating. An inky blackness surrounded me, and at a flash of bright white I shut my eyes. I started to feel heavier, until I was unconscious.

XxXx

I sighed sadly when I stretched and sat up. _That was some weird dream. At least I'm getting...paid...today-_

I blinked a few times, not believing it. I was once again lying in a field, but I could see, not too far away, a huge castle. There was also a wide path leading to it, only a few metres away from me.

I groaned, guessing if this Zelda was a princess she must be in the castle. And castles meant people. Reluctantly I stood up and began walking towards it, rubbing my aching head.

_Probably still dreaming...but it's not like I have anywhere else to go._

The sun was sweltering hot on my back, but the suit was surprisingly cool and a piece of white cloth was wrapped around my neck, stopping me getting burnt. I breathed in the fresh air, closing my eyes contently. It was so different to the suffocating fumes of New York.

My eyes snapped open at the hasty _clip-clop _of a horses hooves behind me, and I twisted on my heels so I could face whoever it was.

No-ones POV

Link trotted Epona across the open space, relieved to be away from the castle. Recently he had become a sort of bodyguard to the princess, although he would rather be out exploring the world. He only stayed at his best friends request.

Epona snorted impatiently, tugging at the reigns. Link smiled, his first true one in a while, and patted her neck, "Wanna go faster?"

Epona nodded her head and pulled harder, getting a laugh out of Link.

"Yah!" he kicked Epona into a gallop, enjoying the sheer speed. Link hadn't done that in a long time, and it reminded him of the times he would race from one dangerous temple to another, risking life and limb.

Link slowed Epona down to a walk, "That was the life." he muttered. Since defeating Ganondorf everything was peaceful, but Link felt useless.

His head snapped up when Epona came to a complete stop, ears pricked forward. Just ahead was a girl, judging by the long golden hair held back in a ponytail and curvy figure. She was dressed in what Link instantly knew was a Sheikah uniform, except where the eye symbol should be was a triforce. She was staring directly at Link with narrowed ruby red eyes, her posture tense and defensive. Something about her seemed familiar to him...

Sam POV

I watched the boy on the horse, waiting for him to make the first move. He was dressed in a dark, green tunic and white undershirt, with cream leggings and knee-length brown boots, similar to mine. He had a long, green hat on top of his messy blonde hair, and I could see a shield and sword strapped to his back.

When he did not make any move to attack I gradually relaxed, watching him curiously.

"What do you want?"

The boy jerked slightly and urged the brown mare forward. She was a magnificent horse, standing at least eighteen hands high, with a white mane and tail.

"Uh...where you heading?" the boy asked.

I crossed my arms, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Oh, I just thought I could offer you a ride." I glanced at his horse then back at him.

My feet _were _starting to ache, but in my experience no one ever offered a ride out of the goodness of their hearts, "Why?"

"Because." he actually seemed offended now. "I'm just trying to be polite."

I sighed and stepped forward, "Fine."

The boy extended a hand towards me but I just grabbed the edge of the saddle and hauled myself up, landing lightly behind him. "The castle." I paused, "Please."

I held tightly onto his waist when he set the horse off at a canter, but loosened my hold after a few seconds.

We rode in silence until Epona reached the gates, where, to my surprise, no guards stood.

"These guys really need better security." I murmured, understanding what Din meant now.

"Completely agree with you there." the boy said.

I hopped of the mare when we were inside, stopping to say a quick "Thanks." Then I ran into the crowd, trying to dodge all the people. If I stood on my tip-toes I could see the castle turrets, so made my way towards it, hoping not to get lost.

"FRUIT! Fresh, juicy FRUIT!" A man yelled from beside one of the many stands.

"Get your meat here!"

"Weapons!"

I was tempted to visit that last one, but I had to keep in mind I had a mission to do. Find the princess, and teach this Link guy. _Weird names._

I hurried up the cobbled pavement, pulling the cloth up over my nose at the bad smells. It reminded me of a medieval town; there didn't seem to be any street lamps and all the people were dressed in odd clothes, not a pair of jeans in sight.

Quite a few people stared at me oddly when I ran past, but I was gone before they could give me a second look. I particularly hated the looks some of the men gave me.

"Whoa!" I barely kept my balance when I crashed into someone. He grabbed my shoulders so he didn't fall, giving me a moment to look at him. He was almost identical to the boy who had given me a ride, but was wearing all black. He had black hair and paler skin, but what startled me most was his red eyes. I'd never seen anyone with red eyes, except myself.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"That's all right." He smiled at me, showing slightly pointed white teeth.

"Uh, okay then." I walked quickly around him, blushing a little.

XxXx

I approached the iron gates warily, observing the two guards who stood there. Both were in heavy metal armour, and you could just see their eyes through slits in their helmets.

"Hi...I'm here to see the princess." I said.

"Do you have an appointment?" The one nearest me asked gruffly.

"Um...no. But I really need to see her!"

"No one can see the princess without an appointment."

_Damn it. _"But it's important!" I insisted. What was I supposed to say? That the Goddesses sent me? Yeah, right.

"If you do not leave now, we will have you removed." One threatened, taking out a sword.

"It's okay, soldier. She's with me." Green boy jogged over to us, holding his hands up. The guards seemed to know him, as they both bowed their heads.

"Yes sir!"

They stepped aside, and I quickly followed after Link, but not before I stuck my tongue out at the guards.

"Thanks...again."

"No problem." he looked down at me, stopping just inside the large entrance hall. "Now, who are you and why are you here to see the princess."

I saw no point in lying, and this guy had helped me out twice, "My name is Sam, and I was sent here by these three goddesses to help out princess Zelda and some hero called Link."

Link POV

I thought she might be crazy when she said she was sent here by the three goddesses, but was shocked when she mentioned my name. Not many people knew about what I had done, or that I was a hero. The guards respected me because of my skills and my friendship with Zelda, but this girl, Sam, had said she was here to help the hero Link.

I wondered if she was lying, wanting to hurt Zelda instead, but was certain in the fact; between Zelda and myself we could handle her.

"Right this way." I began walking towards the throne room, where Zelda spent most of her time running the country. Sam paused then followed closely behind.

I knocked on the large double-door, opening it at a bored, "Enter."

Sam POV

I walked into the room, the first thing I saw was a young girl, maybe younger than me, sitting on the throne. She wore a long, elegant purple and white dress and had a small crown on top of her blonde hair. She had pointy ears like green boy, and icy blue eyes.

Green boy knelt before her, but I stayed standing. She was not _my _princess, and I didn't kneel to anyone.

Princess Zelda smiled, "Ah, Link. It's good to see you." _Wait, back up. Green boy is _Link_? The Hero Link? The guy I'm supposed to train? _"But who's this?" her smile faltered.

"I'm Sam." I said before Link could speak, "I was sent by the three goddesses to train Link and assist you against some kind of evil."

Zelda looked thoughtful for a moment, "Give me your left hand."

I held it out to her, surprised when the mark glowed slightly, as did the one on Zelda's hand, but only one triangle lit up. I heard a gasp from Link as his hand also lit up.

Zelda smiled again and nodded, "So you're the girl from my dream, here to train Link." _I just said that._

I glared at Link when he scoffed, "What?"

"Well, I am a great hero." he boasted, standing up straight, "I don't think I need any training from a girl."

"Ooh, sexist, are ya?" I kicked at the back of Link's knees, so he fell on his back with a painful _thud!_

I smirked when he got to his feet, wincing. "Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'll fight you later." I looked back at Zelda, who was giggling quietly, "Can I go to my room? I don't think I got much sleep last night."

"Of course." Zelda rung some sort of bell and a maid ran inside with a hasty bow, "Take miss Sam-"

"Just Sam." I interrupted. The maid looked shocked before covering it up.

"Take _Sam _to the guest room down the hall from Link's room." There was a twinge of irritation in her voice now, which only made my smirk wider.

"Right away, your highness." the maid bowed again before leaving the room.

Zelda looked at me expectantly, so with a flourish of my hands I did a low mock bow, my nose actually touching the stone floor.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, your highness." I said with the poshest voice I could manage, and left with nose pointed in the air, trying to contain the laughs building up inside me from the faces Zelda and Link gave me.

I might have cracked a rib.


End file.
